Wedding Proposal
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Colonnello decided to propose to Lal Mirch, Colonnello Style! He off course did it with a little help from the Arcobaleno, The Vongola and the Varia...How will things turn out? Would she say yes?...Story Re-Uploaded and edited...enjoy


**Uhm Hi^^**

**So yea...some of you might recognize (or not...whichever it was) this story as this was just re-uploaded and re-edited a little :)**

**Enjoy^^**

**and please read the announcement after the story!**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special, kora!"

"This better not be another one of those stupid prank of yours, or else..." Lal Mirch's voice didn't gave to much of a threat, considering that she was actually blindfolded by her always-grinning and somewhat-childish (in her opinion, at least) boyfriend named Colonnello.

"No it's not, don't worry, kora"

"Can I at least take this stupid blindfold off?"

"No, It'll spoil the fun if you do, kora!" Colonnello reasoned as he carefully guided the girl towards a certain place "Besides, where almost there"

"Fine" Lal Mirch grumbled but let Colonnello drag her away to wherever.

_**...**_**iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"So, how did Colonnello-san managed to gather everyone again?" Tsuna asked curiously "Even Kyoya and Xanxus are here"

"He did not, tenth" Gokudera answered loyally "Reborn did"

"R-reborn did?" Tsuna stuttured. Gokudera nodded.

Tsuna sighed "Let me guess, Reborn told those two that I'll spar with them if they say yes..."

Gokudera nodded "Don't worry tenth, I know you'll beat those idiots into a pulp"

Tsuna stared at the two bloody assassins and shivered when they glared back at him. Xanus pointed his gun while Kyoya had his tonfas out, accompanied by a deadly smirk.

...I think I have to start working with my last will"

"Tsuna!"

"Yes, Takeshi?"

"We should practice so we'll get it perfectly right" Takeshi smiled.

"It's just a bunch of big cardboard boxes with stupid letters that we needed to show, baseball-freak" Gokudera glared at the rain guardian "How hard could it get"

"Uhm, we might spell it incorrectly?" Takeshi scratched his head then smiled, nonetheless

"If you remember your place,we won't have a problem, idiot" Gokudera scowled

"Hayato please stop"

"Yes, Tenth"

"Kufufu, I for one think that this is rather ridiculous" Mukuro held out a piece of illustration board. with the letter 'M' he was suppose to show later "The only reason I agreed to this was because my dear Chrome thinks this scenario was rather romantic. Kufufufu girls, I will never understand them"

"I THINK THIS IS EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted "MASTER COLONNELLO WAS EXTREME TOO" He practically waved an illustration board with the letter 'Y' up in the air.

"You're right, sempai" Takeshi also had his illustration board with the letter 'L' waved in the air.

"Idiots" Gokudera scowled before giving Tsuna a bright smile "You've got the greatest illustration board tenth!" He pointed at Tsuna's letter 'A'

Tsuna sweat dropped as he eyed his friend's letter 'M'. "It's all the same Gokudera"

"Ushishi, why do I have to associate myself with peasants?" Belphegor asked "And I should have the 'R' for royalty instaed of 'I' since I'm a Prince"

"You're just a fake sempai" Fran's monotonous voice was heard as he stared at the illustration board with the letter 'L' he was holding with no emotion.

"VOOOIII" Why do I have to hold one too?" Squalo questioned as he pointed on his letter 'E'

"Don't be harsh Squ-chan" Lussuria held out a letter 'Y'

"Quiet down herbivores or I'll bite you to death" Kyoya was clearly irritated having to also hold a letter. 'R' to be exact. If only Reborn hadn't promised a fight with the Omnivore he wouldn't be here risking crowding with a bunch of herbivores and a select few of those omnivores.

"To your positions, everyone" Luce gave everyone a kind smile "They're almost here"

A nod...

A grumble...

Several protests...

Two idiotic laughs...

A wine glass being thrown...

Several creepy laughs...

A grunt...

and a gunshot was heard before everyone had settled into place. Reborn smirked blowing the smoke from his Leon-gun. Everything was perfect until Gokudera Hayato realizes something unfair, well, in his world it was unfair...Gokudera Hayato stood a few person from his boss and he didn't like it one bit.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"We're here, kora!"

"Great, now can I take this blindfold off?"

"No, not yet" Colonnello told the girl while silently signalling a bunch of people with his hands. "Stay here first, and don't peek"

He quickly rushed towards Gokudera who was about to voice his protests since he just found out that it was Mukuro's 'M' that would be besides Tsuna's 'A' and not his. Luckily enough, Takeshi managed to cover the bomber's mouth.

Colonnello quickly changed Gokudera and Mukuro's positions then run back to where Lal Mirch was waiting. "Sorry about that, kora!"

He signaled the bunch once again, while slowly untying Lal's blindfold.

Lal Mirch blinked, readjusting her eyes with the sudden light.

Regaining her sight, the next thing she saw was Colonnello smiling at her. He wore formal clothing, getting Lal Mirch's curiosity. Knowing Colonnello, the boy prefers those military inspired outfits and would only dress formally on special occasions.

Maybe being blindfolded and being forced by Luce to wear a dress has to do with it?

Then she realized where they are.

"Colonnello..."

"Yeah, this was the place where you finally agreed as my girl, kora!"

Then he motioned her to turn around...

...and there she saw the other Arcobaleno pacifier holders, the tenth generation sky and his guardians and the Varia_**.**_

However, it wasn't their presence that gave her one of the greatest surprise of her life.

It was actually that some of them are holding an illustration board... Spelling out the words...

'W-I-L-L Y-O-U M-A-R-R-Y M-E ?'

Then the next thing she realized was the fact that Colonello had actually knelt in front of her. Holding a small velvet colored box.

Carefully opening it with his hands. Colonnello held it out towards the girl she loved. Revealing a customized diamond ring.

He smiled at the somewhat still shocked Lal Mirch...

Then he asked.

"Will You Marry Me, Kora?"

Lal Mirch stared at the man with surprise...

Then it slowly turned into a smile, accompanied by a nod.

Then she said that one word that had Colonello beaming with happiness.

"Yes.."

* * *

**Before you guys say anything!...Yes, yes this was cheesy~**

**Anyways, who among you guys had a facebook account? Please join l Share a KHR FFn l on facebook. It's a page that caters to KHR fanfiction writers and somehow it is just starting and we are looking for more people to join us. There you can post links to your stories and stories you would want to recommend. You can also post photos of the characters, KHR manga updates and links to your account...if you guys are interested join us and be one of the Admins^^ Link is on my profile~ **


End file.
